A twin connetion: The Great Dog Demon's children
by Countess57
Summary: Along their journey, Inuyasha and his friends meet this young girl, whom has silver hair and dog ears. Who is she, why does Inuyasha fell a connection toward her? Sorry this summary sucks but the story is amazing, trust me, please read it. : :0
1. Chapter 1

OK so this the first chapter obviously, some people already read this page. Sorry to those who have but this was not done, I'm new at this so sorry the chapter is longer. Do not worry. Similes all around.

It was a warm and sunny day in feudal Japan. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, Kagome had just yelled **SIT **and then a big bang went through the entire forest. Yup, it was a pretty normal day in Japan, 500 years in the past. Now, lets see how our courageous heroes are, shall we. "Inuyasha, you're such a jerk, why do I even bother?" Kagome yelled in frustration. Ah yes, our dear puppy dog-ear friend has gotten himself in trouble with Kagome, again. "I'm being a jerk, tell me Kagome, please enlighten me on what I did wrong." Inuyasha yelled back. I guess you guys need to know on how this little spat began, well, Kagome had decided to make everyone a special dish, of course Inuyasha gets something extra special. You see, Kagome had put in a little too much spice to it and well, lets just say Inuyasha thought, more like said, that the lunch was horrible in front of Kagome. Therefore, their little argument took place, now back to the story. "Oh boy, there they go again," sighed Miroku, who's mouth was full of Kagome's food, to Shippo and Sango. "Yeah, Inuyasha is such an idot." Replied the little, adorable fox-demon, Shippo who was playing with a game from Kagome's era. As Sango was getting up she said, " it never gets old though, come along Kiara." After Kiara was finished her fish, herself and Sango went to the river to get water. " Wait, Sango I'll go with you," Miroku said, with a little to much eagerness in his voice. He left Shippo to deal with the ludicrous love-birds. _Alright, now how I'm I going to shut these two up? _As Shippo pondered about his tactics, Kagome was screaming sit repeatly and Inuyasha was basically being forced into his own grave. _I have to stop this or we'll never leave, _thought Shippo, who still hadn't thought of an idea to stop them. Finally, Shippo just gave up on any future plans. He got up from where he was seating, stood as straight as he could and screamed, saying," you two be quiet, you have been at this for ten minutes. I mean come on Inuyasha you are so stupid, you such a big mouth it always gets you into trouble." After his loud proclamation, Shippo took a deep breath and said his prayers. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there, stunned and they blinked at Shippo a couple times, amazed. Then, Inuyasha brings his fist down upon poor, little Shippo's head and smirks. "Kagome, Inuyasha hit me again," cried Shippo, rubbing a very large lump that started to form. "Inuyasha, why did you say that? Say your sorry," Kagome said. "I don't need to apology to this little weakling," Inuyasha said smugly with his nose in the air. "Inuyahsa," Kagome sing dreamly, "sit" she whispered and Inuyasha hits the dirt ground, hard. As Inuyasha lay motionless on the ground, Sango and Miroku come up, saw this little predicament and laugh. As Sango comes up beside Miroku, she says, "right you guys, I think that is enough horse-play, we should get going." "Alright let's go everyone," Kagome says cheerful, leaving Inuyasha laying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews would be nice. Please and thank you.

The sun was setting as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo approached the river-side. The bushy, green trees with their thick chestnut trunks were to the right and the sapphire blue river with a sandy beach-bed was to the left.

"Wow," exclaimed Shippo, " the river is so beautiful, Inuyasha should catch us some fish, I'm starving."

The last part, Shippo had his arms crossed and nose in the air. "Hey, you little brat why should I go and catch food for you, uh?"

After saying this, Inuyasha hits, once again, Shippo on the head saying, "you should go catch dinner for us, Shippo." He smirked. "Right," Shippo said proudly, "I'll catch us some fish, the size of Inuyasha's big, fat head." Shippo scurried to the river before Inuyasha could clobber him on the head.

"Yeah, you better run you little brat," and Inuyasha went to chase after Shippo along the river-bed. "I guess we won't be having dinner, uh?" Miruko sighed. "I'll go and catch some fish, you two ladies go set up camp, alright?"

"Sure," Sango said and trudged on forward. Kagome nodded, "alright, Miruko see if Inuyasha hasn't killed Shippo yet, OK, " and she peddled after Sango.

Miruko sighed, "why am I always the one who has to look after the children? I would much rather be caressing Sango's lovely bottom then this." He said with a wicked smile on his face. -Naughty Miruko- Miruko walked along the riverside, with the rings on his staff jingling, calling out for Inuyasha and Shippo with no response.

"Where could those two idiots be, they probably killed each other already." Miruko spoke in frustration. When suddenly, he heard his name being called with urgency, voice belonged to Shippo, Miruko started to run in the direction of where Shippo's voice was coming from. Miruko ran as fast as he could, finally approaching in sight of where Inuyasha and Shippo were. When he arrived, Inuyasha and Shippo were crouched around a female body, they couldn't see her face . She was face down in the dirt, sandy ground, her sliver hair, escaping from its place in her ponytail, spread along her back the wind gently sweeping it around her. She was wearing a blue cloak with stars and moons stitched in the fabric, you could some leg armour on her calves and very high heeled boots, which were once pure black, now as brown as the sand, on her feet.

"Is she alright?" Miruko asked, concern writen all over his face. "Is she injured?"

"Yeah, pretty bad, she has a large gash across her stomach, a torn shoulder and blood seems to be seeping from her head as while," Inuyasha replied with no emotion on his face.

"We should bring back with us, maybe Kagome can heal her with her strange medicine." Miruko implied, standing up, "Inuyasha you should carry her to the camp."

"Fine," Inuyasha said with, once again, no emotion. he didn't even object or argue like he would normally. -Talk about cold hearted- 'We better hurry, Miruko," Shippo stated.

"Shippo is right, we should go Inuyasha," Miruko said, helping Inuyasha pick the wounded young woman up and onto Inuyasha's back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome, Inuyasha and Miruko are back." Sango called from her place beside Kirara. Inuyasha and Miruko ran toward Kagome and Sango, as Miruko was saying "Kagome, we need your medicine, we found a young woman who is badly injured." "Alright, Inuyasha set her down on the grass, I'll go get my back pack." Kagome said be fore running off to get her bag and first-aid kit.

"There's so much blood, I wonder what happened to her, poor thing." Sango said with concern and alertness on his face, "I'm not sure, but we should get a fire started at least," Miruko said.

"I'll go find some," Miruko said, walking toward the forest, "Miruko, hold up I'll go with you." Sango said, running after him.

After they had left, Kagome came in and said, "I've run out of some ointment, so I'll need to find some specific herbs, Shippo can you come and help me search for them?" Shippo nodded, saying, "Alright, what about Inuyasha, though?"

"Oh, he can stay here and look after the girl, we'll be quick Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and looked at the pale complexion, with blood trailing down her cheek, with a confused look on his face.

_Who is this girl? Her scent is exactly like mine and Sesshomaru's. I feel like I know her, but i have never seen her before. _Inuyasha thought. When suddenly the young girl's eyes started to open, reveling a pair of beautiful, sapphire blue eyes.

"Where am I?," she looked towards Inuyasha, "Who are you?" "My friends went to get some herbs for your injures, they be back soon." Inuyasha stated with no emotion in his voice, "You should rest now." The girl nodded, with one last glance at Inuyasha, she closed her eyes and fell in a some what peaceful sleep

* * *

"There we go, I think I healed her wounds," Kagome said, after she had put her supplies back in her bag, "Inuyasha, I almost forgot, has she spoken at all?" Everyone turned toward Inuyasha with curious eyes, "No," was all he said. The young woman started to groan and then opened her eyes, Kagome was standing over her saying, "are you alright, my name's Kagome, I patched up your wounds." "My w..wounds?" The woman said a little grugly, "and this is Shippo, Sango, Miruko, Kirara and Inuyasha" Kagome said, with a little bit to much enthusiasm. "What's your name?" Kagome implored with curious eyes.

The woman looked at everyone with speculation before saying, "my name is Tsukiko."


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews would be nice. Please and thank you.

"Tsukiko, that's a pretty name, " Kagome complemented. "Um, thank you, it means moon child," Tsukiko said, feeling a little uncomfortable with Kagome's intensive gaze.

"So," Miruko said, " where are you far?" "Everywhere, if that makes sense, I guess you could say, I'm a wanderer," Tsukiko said, warming up a little bit, but still cautious.

Shippo, with his big, boyish eyes, asked, "surely, your parents miss you when you're gone." Tsukiko smiled at Shippo, a breathtaking smile that would make a full grown man faint.

"Well, I'm sure they would miss me if they were alive, um, what was your name again?" Tsukiko said with kindness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, you must miss them greatly, so sorry, it's Shippo.." and Shippo kept rambling on, until Tsukiko interrupted him, saying, "no, no, it's OK, Shippo, don't be sorry, I never knew my parents, so how could you miss someone you don't even know?"

Everyone fell silent, staring at her with sympathy. "Listen, thank you for healing me and everything. I appreciate you generosity and good-heartiness, but I should be on my way." Tsukiko was getting up when Kagome abruptly stood and said, " no you aren't going anywhere, those are pretty bad wounds. You need to stay with us for awhile."

"Kagome is right, you shouldn't be walking around, especially in your condition, you should heal first before anything else," Sango implied.

"Sango's right, it's been a long day we should get some sleep," Miruko said, leaning near a oak tree, with its chestnut coloured bark seeming menacing in the firelight.

"Miruko is right, we should get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of you guys," Inuyasha said, laying down on the grass.

"Yeah," Kagome yawned, "I'm sleepy and my muscles feel so sore." Kagome got to set the sleeping bag up,"Goodnight, everyone. See you in the morning." With that ending statement, Kagome fell asleep.

"Good night, everyone," Sango said, falling asleep beside Miruko. -How cute-

Shippo yawned, "night, guys." He went and curled up beside Kagome, now it was only Inuyasha and Tsukiko who were left awake.

"You should get some sleep if you want your wounds to heal," Inuyasha said laying down.

"They're just flesh wounds, don't worry about it." Tsukiko said, leaning against a large boulder, "thanks though."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon was out, the stars twinkling in the blacken sky, a lone warrior stakes the river-side. With the light of the moon shining upon her sliver hair, Tsukiko stopped to rest. Seating upon a large rock, Tsukiko heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Tsukiko asked, annoyed.

"Why did you leave the camp?" Inuyasha asked frustrated, "you need time to heal, girl." Tsukiko got up with such swiftness, her wounds didn't even affect her.

"As you well know, my name is Tsukiko, so, I would appreciate it if you would call by my name," Tsukiko said with confidence.

"Listen, come back with me, the others will be worried," Inuyasha said, edging closer to her.

"Tell me this, Inuyasha why should I go back with you?" Tsukiko said, staring him straight in the eye.

'I just told you, the others will be worried, I mean Kagome would kill me and, and..." Inuyasha started strutting.

"Uh, you just haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Tsukiko smirked, "come on, Inuyasha, I was told you were dump, but I thought you were observant, of these things."

"I don't get what you're talking about, girl," Inuyasha shouted at Tsukiko.

"Look at my face, Inuyasha, my eyes, my eyes don't you see or sense anything familiar about me." Tsukiko trying to hint to Inuyasha about what she was saying.

"I..I don't know," Inuyasha said flabbergasted. _I can't tell her what I see, I just don't what to believe it._

"Man, you are so ignorant, do you want me to tell you?" Tsukiko said with a small smile playing on her face.

Inuyasha was silent, his face was blank, his eyes as big as fully rounded coals, his complexion pale white. _No, please don't let it be what I'm thinking it is._

"Inuyasha, as you know, I'm a half demon. I have demon powers just like the great dog demon and blue eyes like the human princess Shizio." Tsukiko said with a serious tone in her voice.

"I am your sister, not just your sister, but your twin sister, Inuyasha." Tsukiko said, to a pale faced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stood there looking at her, shock written all over his face. _That can't be._


End file.
